Instinto animal
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "Le oía, pero no le escuchaba. Quería acallarlo, morderlo, besarlo, hacerle suyo de la manera más bestia que le fuera posible y nunca mejor dicho. Su pulso comenzaba a aumentar y eso no era para nada bueno"


-¡Mierda, Derek! - Stiles se echó hacia atrás por instinto y suspiró pesadamente. No era agradable encontrársele de bruces nada más entrar en la habitación, le había asustado de tal manera que pensó que a pesar de sus diecisiete, un infarto no sería raro dadas las circunstancias.

-Quería verte – Hale, tan seco e inexpresivo como siempre. Estiró el brazo y cerró la puerta tras Stilinski, el cual no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

-¿Pues dime, qué se te ofrece, cachorrito? – preguntó con sorna antes de dejar la mochila en el suelo y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Derek no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido que pareció amedrentar al menor.

-Vuelve a llamarme cachorrito y no volverás a ver la luz del sol - Stiles se mordió el labio inferior ante la amenaza.

-Perdón, pulgoso. Cuéntame – pero daba igual, sabía que el mayor no sería capaz de hacerle daño, por lo que podía permitirse el lujo de seguir con las bromas a pesar de sus amenazas. Derek se retorció incómodo en su sitio y haciendo caso omiso a las estupideces de Stilinski, comenzó a hablar.

Bajó la mirada, fijándola en la punta de sus botas. Podía escuchar el rápido latido del corazón del menor, seguía alterado debido al sobresalto. Por ello, hizo caso omiso al bombeo y éste fue remplazado por el sonido plástico de una chocolatina desenvolviéndose.

-Tengo un problema…de autocontrol – confesó impasible. Stiles sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió a tumbarse enteramente sobre el colchón.

-¿Ya te ha dado un gatillazo, lobito? Pensaba que eras todo un machote. Mira colega, yo esos temas…suelen ser más de aquí – se señaló la cabeza. Apenas había abierto la boca para proseguir con la respuesta cuando Hale le cortó bruscamente.

-¡No es sobre eso, estúpido! – le espetó con el ceño bastante fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó normalizarse- Hay una persona…

-Me sacas de un apuro si no es eso, colega. Joder, ya te digo… -Stilinski resopló y volvió a dar un mordisco a la chocolatina que sostenía entre sus manos.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y terminó tensando su cuerpo, si no se callaba, lo callaría él.

Sopesó por un momento si la idea de continuar charlando con el menor era un buen plan. De una manera u otra, Stiles era el único a quien podía abrirse a pesar de su idiotez adolescente.

-No controlo mis instintos. Esa persona consigue que no tenga ningún tipo de dominio sobre mi persona –tensó la mandíbula, nervioso ante tal confesión.

Stiles lanzó el envoltorio, hecho una pelota improvisada, a la papelera, repentinamente convertida en canasta. No acertó, aunque tampoco se molestó en levantarse de la cama para recoger aquel tiro fallido.

-Bueno, eres un adolescente aun…tus hormonas seguirán estando en estado de efervescencia… ¿A mí qué me cuentas? - Stilinski se estiró, hasta que sintió desentumedecerse cada músculo en su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro placentero, antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un estado de indiferencia total. Dejando a Derek apoyado en la mesa, con cara de no saber qué hacer en esa habitación.

-Déjalo. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo – masculló el hombre lobo. Tomó su cazadora de la silla del escritorio y estaba a punto de ponérsela cuando al fin, el menor habló.

-¡Oh, vamos! No, no…los hombres nos ayudamos entre nosotros – abrió los ojos de repente y de un movimiento rápido se sentó al borde del colchón. Dio un par de palmadas al lado vacío, invitando a sentarse a Hale. Aún nervioso, dejó la cazadora y accedió a acomodarse sobre la cama.

-¿Quién es la chica? Vamos, di. ¿Es Lydia? Es entendible, está muy buena.

Derek tensó cada parte de su cuerpo cuando, inintencionadamente, Stiles rozó su mano al apoyarla sobre la colcha. De cualquier forma, el menor no se dio cuenta de aquello y siguió parloteando de las cualidades de la chica. Realmente la tenía en un pedestal.

El hombre lobo gruñó para sus adentros al sorprenderse obviando la conversación y fijando su mirada sobre los carnosos labios del chico. Empezaba a no poder dominarse y aquello solo era el principio.

Le oía, pero no le escuchaba. Quería acallarlo, morderlo, besarlo, hacerle suyo de la manera más bestia que le fuera posible y nunca mejor dicho. Su pulso comenzaba a aumentar y eso no era para nada bueno.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared del frente cuando escuchó una cremallera deslizarse. Stilinski se deshacía de su sudadera roja y la dejaba sobre la cama, dejando expuesta la camiseta del equipo de lacrosse que por un instante, Hale deseó arrancarle, aunque fuese con los dientes.

El menor seguía con la conversación, ignorando que el hombre lobo no estaba al tanto de lo que le decía. Hacía aspavientos, su expresión cambiaba de sorpresa a picardía en apenas un segundo y de vez en cuando se sentía tentado de golpear en el hombro a Hale, como hacía con Scott cuando hablaban de chicas y de lo que podrían hacer en la habitación con ellas.

El descontrol de Derek seguía ascendiendo y para colmo, Stilinski se había despojado de la camiseta para mostrarle el golpe que Jackson le había propinado hacía un par de días, por mirarle el escote a su chica.

-No me lo pongas más difícil –susurró entre dientes el hombre lobo, sin poder apartar la mirada del pecho desnudo del menor.

-¿Qué has…?- Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar cuando los labios del mayor ya estaban contra los suyos y su lengua se impacientaba esperando la oportunidad de profanar aquella cavidad. Stiles entreabrió la boca para respirar, ocasión que el hombre lobo aprovechó sin dudarlo un segundo.

Stilinski se resistía, intentando zafarse de aquel beso. Golpeó el pecho de Hale en un vano intento de separarse, pero no consiguió más que aumentar el descontrol del mayor y hacerlo más insistente todavía. Se sintió atrapado cuando tomó sus muñecas con fuerza, casi hasta el punto de dejarle sin circulación. Le empujó para que cayera sobre el colchón y nuevamente, Derek aprovechó otra oportunidad, sentándose sobre él.

-¿¡Qué mierdas haces…e-estúpido!? – espetó el menor antes de que el hombre lobo se abalanzara sobre su cuello, como si Stiles se tratase de una presa a punto del golpe final.

-¿Acaso se siente mal? –preguntó a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Sintió todo el cuerpo del menor estremecerse al notarle respirar sobre aquella zona. Era una región sensible, sin duda alguna.

-¡M-mierda, Derek! –exclamó de nuevo, como cuando se lo encontró de bruces. Aunque algo más titubeante- no sabía q-que…eras gay.

-No lo soy – contestó sin inmutarse antes de propinarle un suave mordisco sobre la nuez. De nuevo, le sintió temblar debajo de él- tan solo te deseo.

Tomó su mentón y lo alzó con brusquedad, dejando más espacio que besar, morder y lamer. Acciones las cuales no tardó en emprender.

E-eso es…-profirió un gemido, el cual consiguió que toda la sangre del mayor se concentrara en un único sitio- jodidamente…gay.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Hale comenzó a desabrocharle los vaqueros. Aunque no fue fácil, dado que el chico no estaba por la labor de dejarse hacer.  
Finalmente consiguió deshacerse de la cremallera y apartar el bóxer, dejando expuesto el miembro erecto del menor.

Ignorando los empujones que Stilinski intentaba propinarle, tomó su sexo entre los labios y comenzó suavemente a succionarlo, consiguiendo en el acto que el chico parase cualquier tentativa de apartarlo.

-¡J-joder…Derek! – gimió mientras zafaba la colcha entre sus manos, presa del placer.

-No lo hagas…todavía no –imperó jadeante el menor, mientras se agarraba al cabecero de la cama e intentaba alejarse del hombre lobo, aunque sin éxito.

Éste tomó la cadera del chico y la atrajo hacia sí, pegándole más a su erección, aunque sin tomarlo aún. Tampoco quería empalarlo, debía prepararlo para la intromisión.  
Apenas fueron un par de segundos en los cuales Hale bajó las defensas, tiempo el cual Stilinski aprovechó para voltear y plantar cara al mayor. Quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, analizándose, contemplándose el uno al otro.

Stiles podía ver la lujuría en los ojos contrarios, se sentía amedrentado ante la atenta mirada del hombre lobo, el cual parecía devorarle con ésta.  
Derek simplemente estaba cegado por el deseo, no era capaz siquiera de razonar debidamente. Solo veía un cuerpo, SU cuerpo. Aquel que quería marcar, lamer, besar, morder y hacer suyo de una vez por todas si quería satisfacerse.

Vacilante, al fin Stilinski alzó la mano y la posicionó contra la mejilla del mayor, acariciando la barba incipiente que éste acostumbraba a llevar. Deslizó el pulgar hasta sus labios, carnosos e hinchados, los cuales minutos antes habían estado contra los suyos y contra cualquier pedazo de piel en su cuerpo. Tímidamente, el menor acercó su rostro al del contrario hasta tenerlo a apenas unos centímetros. Tragó saliva, nervioso, temeroso de que volviera a imperar en él su instinto animal y tuviese que suplicar de nuevo para pararlo.

Y lo besó, sin más. Lentamente y con toda la ternura que podía ofrecerle, teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo de sus labios había estado a punto de violarlo y sabía dios si no estaría tentado a hacerlo de nuevo. Extrañamente, nada más hacerlo, le sintió calmarse.

Todo músculo en su cuerpo se destensó y el pecho, que tan arrítmicamente ascendía y descendía, demasiado deprisa, volvió lentamente a la normalidad. Derek pudo sentir como el pulso se regularizaba poco a poco, consiguiendo que el hilo del que pendía su cordura se convirtiera en un extenso suelo en el que ésta no peligraba.

Tan pronto como volvió a sus cabales y aun con Stiles tomando con suavidad sus labios, se separó de aquella dulce tentación y lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Lo siento –sollozo, presa de la congoja en el pecho que le oprimía hasta el punto de apenas dejarle respirar- no quise hacerte daño. Entenderé si no quieres volver a verme.

-Vamos hombre, no seas así. No se sintió tan mal ¿Quién no le ha hecho una mamada a su colega alguna vez? – bromeó el menor y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro. Ya que Hale no sonreía, lo haría por él.

-No sé qué me ocurrió. Me dejé llevar por mi instinto animal y casi te hiero.

Le acarició el pelo y siguió el camino de las vértebras con las yemas de los dedos, consiguiendo erizar cada vello en el hombre lobo.

-Déjame asimilar que puede que no me disgustes, que hemos pasado de un "te arrancaré la yugular con los dientes" a "morderé cada parte de ti y no me cansaré de escucharte gemir". Debo admitir que jamás habría pensado que acabaría de ésta forma contigo –volteó el rostro, bastante azorado- pero, sinceramente…confieso que fantasear, quizá alguna vez ¡La adolescencia es una edad muy mala! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Hale alzó el rostro y quedó cara a cara con el menor. Por primera vez desde que le conoció, vio como sus labios se enarcaban en una sonrisa de medio lado que seguro era codiciada por cualquier chica…y chico, en esos momentos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has masturbado pensando en mi alguna vez? –preguntó con burla.

Stiles bufó y notó como toda la sangre que no estaba aún ahí, se movía hacia sus mejillas con la esperanza de avergonzarlo más. De un movimiento seco, se cruzó de brazos. Frunció los labios y arrugó el ceño, bastante molesto.

-Bueno, tú tienes tu instinto animal –resopló, hastiado- yo tengo mi instinto curioso, sexualmente hablando.


End file.
